


Watching

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Being adorable, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grizz knows the truth about the baby, Hand & Finger Kink, I love them!, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Maybe it was his hair that caught Sam's attention this time. The way it was tied at the back of his head instead of on top like usual. Maybe it was the way he sat slouched on the couch, book in one hand, the other resting over Sam's heart while Sam's head was cushioned on one muscular thigh. Maybe it was the intensity in his deep brown eyes, the way he traced the words so intently. Maybe it was that ridiculously adorable scrunchy thing his nose did when he smiled or was thinking hard.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Thank you to everyone that read and liked my last fic for these 2 beautiful boys. I had to write another one or I think I might have exploded. This is sort of a follow on from the first one, Adorable but can be a stand-alone so no worries if you haven't read that one.  
> Also, I am happy to write a proper smutty smut filled fic if anyone would like that, just let me know!  
> Comments are always enjoyed and let me know you guys love these soft, sweet boys as much as I do.  
> Enjoy!

Maybe it was his hair that caught Sam's attention this time. The way it was tied at the back of his head instead of on top like usual. Maybe it was the way he sat slouched on the couch, book in one hand, the other resting over Sam's heart while Sam's head was cushioned on one muscular thigh. Maybe it was the intensity in his deep brown eyes, the way he traced the words so intently. Maybe it was that ridiculously adorable scrunchy thing his nose did when he smiled or was thinking hard. That always made Sam want to drag him down into a lung searing kiss. It had been one of the things that had attracted him back in high school, watching the taller boy learn something new, nose crinkled endearingly as he absorbed the information. It was so cute it had made Sam want to scream on multiple occasions, frustrated that the hot, seemingly straight football star was so insufferably adorable. 

A flicker of motion made Sam look away, focusing on the fingers signing carefully just below his eye line.  
"You're doing it again," Grizz's strong, gentle fingers signed slowly. Sam felt a blush race up his cheeks, eyes shooting back to the dark-haired boy's face to see him smiling down at him.  
"Sorry," Sam signed back, biting his lip as his eyes lowered again. Grizz brushed his fingers over Sam's jaw, softly urging him to look up again.  
"I don't mind," he said with a smile. "I just don't get what you're staring at. You've seen me before, you know what I look like."  
Sam sat up, turning to face Grizz with a searching look. Did he really not understand? Was it possible?

"Every time I look at you," Sam signed, whisper-soft voice barely stirring the stillness. "I see something new, something I never had the time to appreciate before. Not just your face and your body, both of which are amazing and I could talk about forever..."  
Grizz laughed, embarrassed, handsome face colouring.  
"But your mind, your heart... You are the sweetest, kindest, most gentle person I have ever met." Sam's signs were clear and precise, proof that he meant them very seriously. "The way you help everyone, look after Becca, help with Eden, it makes me think that there is no one in this place as good as you."

Grizz wished his hair was down so he could hide behind it, shield himself from Sam's brilliantly blue eyes for just a few seconds. Sometimes the gorgeous redhead would say these things, would heap praise on Grizz that he was sure he didn't deserve. Helping with the baby wasn't really a chore, not when he got to see Sam's face go soft and dreamy, coral lips curving up into an infatuated smile. As for helping everyone else, well, they were all in this together, they all had to survive. Grizz had always been a team player.  
"I'm not that great," he muttered, not really meeting Sam's eyes. "I only do what anyone would do."  
The redhead shook his head firmly, cupping Grizz's face with one hand.  
"Not everyone would do what you do. Not everyone would have taken on a baby, a secret and a deaf guy all in one day."

Several weeks ago, when Grizz had returned from the trip to find farmable land, Sam had told him the truth about Eden, with Becca's permission. He had apologised for lying, for misleading Grizz, for making things so hard on him. The brunet had stood for a long moment in the kitchen, face hidden by his long hair, body stiff, convincing Sam he was going to just turn away and never come back. Then he had looked up, one side of his mouth turned up in a soft grin, shaking his head slightly.  
"Only you would be so kind as to protect Becca like that. Your secret's safe with me but... What about us?"  
"I told Becca I wanted to be with you," Sam explained hurriedly, afraid this moment might slip from him. "That I love her and Eden and I will be a dad but I need to have you in my life too. I need... To see if what I think we have could be as great as I think it will be."  
Grizz had just smiled, pulling Sam into a deep kiss.  
"Thank fuck."

"Every diaper, sleepless night and awkward explanation are worth it, if it means I get to keep being with the deaf guy," Grizz signed with a soft smile, pulling Sam closer to kiss him gently, nipping his full lower lip softly. "I would do anything to keep you in my life, Sam."  
"Grizz..."  
"Becca is at Allie's tonight, isn't she? The girls all wanted a night making a fuss of her and Eden," Grizz asked suddenly.  
"Uh, yeah, why?"  
Instead of answering, Grizz threw his book aside, reaching over to tug Sam into his lap, hands sliding into the soft, russet curls as he caught those full pink lips in a searing kiss.

Sam sank into the kiss, arms twining around Grizz's neck as he settled more firmly on his lap, tugging the hair tie out so he could play with the thick, dark strands. This had been a rare day off for both of them, no work or going home committee, neither of them so exhausted they could only brush a kiss to the other before falling asleep. And Grizz was going to make the most of it. Breaking from the kiss, Grizz took one of Sam's hands, stroking across the palm with his own calloused fingers, loving the shiver this caused in the other boy.  
"I always noticed your hands," Grizz said softly, making sure Sam could see his lips. "They always caught my attention and made me want to feel them on me, made me wonder what they would express against my skin."  
Watching Sam's burning blue eyes, Grizz kissed the palm, lips trailing along each finger until he could trace the pad with the tip of his tongue. A noise rumbled out of Sam, deep and wanton, his lips parting hungrily as he watched Grizz kiss each knuckle softly, down over the flesh of his palm again and along the delicate skin of his wrist. 

"Grizz," Sam gasped, hips shifting slightly as he tried to ease the pressure in his jeans. "You know..."  
"Yes, I do," the dark-eyed boy replied, the words brushing against the pale skin under his lips. "I know that your hands are incredibly sensitive. I know that your throat is smooth as silk under my tongue. I know that I could spend forever kissing your freckles and never get bored. I know that your feet are ticklish and that the inside of your thighs make you squirm when I kiss them."  
Sam blushed hotly, rolling his hips down again, grinding against the answering hardness in Grizz's pants and grinning at the rumbling purr it pulled from the taller teen.  
"I know that your back curves beautifully just before the swell of your fantastic ass," Grizz continued, voice rougher now. Sam couldn't hear it but he could feel the shift of vibration against his skin and knew how he was affecting his lover. 

"I know that I miss you when we're apart," Grizz almost whispered, his heart suddenly beating faster."I know that I spend every second away from you looking forward to seeing you again. I know... I love you."  
Sam stilled, unsure he'd read that right. Did Grizz... Had he just said...?  
"You love me?" the redhead asked, softly, almost afraid in case he'd been wrong.  
"Yeah," Grizz nodded. "I love you, Sam."  
Tears suddenly blurred Sam's vision, turning his electric blue eyes into shimmering blue diamonds. He fell forward, crushing his lips to Grizz's with almost bruising force. 

"I love you," he mumbled back between kisses before realising Grizz probably didn't understand him. Sitting back up, he carefully held up his hand, thumb, pointer finger and pinkie raised, middle and ring finger curled down. "I love you," he repeated more clearly, free hand brushing across the other boy's face reverently. "I love you so much."  
Copying the sign, Grizz pressed their hands together, dark eyes glowing with joy before pulling Sam down for another burning kiss, hands slipping under his shirt, caressing soft, creamy skin.  
"Let me take you to bed?" he asked once they separated for breath.  
"I thought you'd never ask," Sam signed back. He let out a squeak as Grizz stood, arms wrapped securely around the smaller boy to keep him close and carried him towards the stairs. "That's hot."  
Grizz grinned, eyes flashing wickedly.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet," he promised.


End file.
